Infinity Squad
by Jcreed88
Summary: The J-squad is trying to prevent the mad Principal Ayres from getting the final Infinity Stone


Tuesday morning seemed to go by as usual. Wake up at 7 A.M. and get ready for school. Newspaper is fairly normal. Well, apart from all the superpowers.

This particular Tuesday was seemingly boring. Everyone was casually working on their stories as usual. Everyone has finished a read around and are currently working on corrections. Stress had filled the atmosphere of the room. Also in keeping with the usual routine, Jake wasn't finished with his story.

Jake sat at his computer trying to find more for his story. Unfortunately he is just drawing a blank.

Suddenly an alert pops up on all the computers. Confusion sweeps through the room. Five of the six infinity stones have been taken from their spots, leaving only one left.

"We need to find Jasper," Clay says with concern.

"Where is he?" Quincey asks.

"He'll be at home, I know where he lives," says Jake with knowledge.

Everyone starts to suit up and head out. As soon as they walk out of the build they hear a loud noise. They look at the sky and see a spaceship in the shape of a halo hovering over downtown. The team splits up in two, one going after Jasper, the other stopping the invasion. Clay, Ainsley, Anam, Quincey, Morgan, Sophia, and Gracia head towards the ship. As soon as they get there a beam comes out of the ship. A mysterious hooded figure is sent from the ship, accompanied by a giant, rock-like monster.

"Rejoice, you are about to die at the hands of the children of Ayr-," The figure was cut off.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we've been through this before," says Clay with savagery.

"Just skip to the part where you try to take the stone and we stop you."

The figure lifts a hand and a car flies towards everyone. Quickly, Morgan opens a wormhole to send the car back at them. The rock monster smashes the car to pieces. He charges at the heroes. Clay holds up his shield as it charges. Anam fires an energy blast to slow it down.

Meanwhile, Jake, Jon, Bobby, Inferior, Sofa, Maria, and Avery are making their way to Jasper's house. As soon as they make it there, Jasper immediately walks out of his house.

"I felt his presence," Jasper says with clairvoyance. "He's here."

Everyone was immediately shocked by this news. Could Ayres really be here? From above another ship descends onto the city. The ship stops above the neighborhood and a beam of light shines down on the street.

"It's Ayres!" Jake shouts with danger. "We need to hide Jasper!"

"It's okay," Jasper says reassurance. "I got the stone removed from my head," he says as he pulls the stone from his pocket.

"We need to hide that stone," Jon says with strategy.

Jasper gives the stone to Maria so she can use her powers and destroy it. Ayres finally reaches the Earth's surface. Everyone gets into battle positions. Ayres looks at them with a smirk.

"Foolish children," Ayres says with conceit. "You really believe you can stop me?" he says as he clenches the gauntlet.

"He's got five of the stones!" Jake says to himself with confused.

Bobby charges at him with rage. Ayres counters his attack with the space stone and throws him into a house. Sofa tries to confuse him but the reality stone is used to negate her effects. Inferior extends his legs and towers over him. He pulls out a gun but the bullets are immediately turned to bubbles. Ayres then shrinks his legs and crushes his battle suit.

"Maria, you might want to pick up the pace!" Jake says with urgency.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Maria says with sass.

Jake then charges at ayres and leaps onto him. Ayres stops him mid-air and throws him back. He starts to run at Maria. Jon stands near Maria to watch her back. Avery picks up Jake and they both see Bobby get up from the house. Avery and Jake charge at Ayres again in order to distract him. Jake shoots webs at the gauntlet to keep it from closing. The three of them starting wailing on him. He then closes his fist and uses the power stone to send them in different directions.

Back to downtown, the monster and the figure were taken down. The monster was laying with Gracia's axe in its chest. Clay removes the hoodie from the other figure.

"Lori?" Clay says with perplexity.

The ship they arrived in starts to leave the atmosphere.

"We did it!" Sophia said with victory.

Over their communication links Jake starts to speak.

"We need some help over here!" Jake says with need. "Ayres is here!"

Gracia and Anam immediately fly into the air after them. The rest of the group heads there on foot.

At Jasper's house, Jasper flies at Ayres, dodging all of his blasts from the power stone. He sucker punches Ayres and then is grabbed by the neck. Ayres looks him in the eyes and then tosses him at the ground, locking him in the cement. Jon tries to shoot at Ayres but he deflects all the bullets and on of them hits him in the leg. Just as Ayres gets close enough to grab the stone, Maria's powers finally destroy it.

"It's over Ayres!" Maria says to him with defiance.

"It's only the beginning," Ayres says with one-up.

Using the time stone, Ayres starts to fix the mind stone. Maria tries to attack him but he slaps her away. He then picks up the mind stone and adds it to his gauntlet.

"I have the power!" Ayres screams with the power.

Suddenly an energy blast is fired from the sky. Anam and Gracia appear to stop him. Gracia throws the axe at him and it gets lodged right in his chest. Ayres falls to his knees. Gracia lands and stands before him.

"You will never be a God," Gracia says with authority.

"I already am," says Ayres with divine.

Suddenly Ayres snaps his fingers with intense power. Everyone gets up and looks at him.

"What did you do?!" Bobby yells at him with anger.

Ayres teleports out from the street dropping the axe from his chest. The rest of the group shows up right after he leaves.

"What happened?" Clay asks with befuddled.

"Uhh.. Guys?" Avery says to everyone with shock.

Everyone turns to him and sees his arm turning to dust. It engulfs his entire body and then he becomes nothing. Soon it starts happening to Bryce, then princess follows.

"This was the only way," Jasper says with mysterious as he turns to dust as well.

"I don't feel so good," Jake says with sickness.

Clay grabs him and sits down by the curb.

"Everything will be alright," Clay says to him with convinced.

"I don't want to go," Jake says with sadness as he completely disappears.

Ainsley then disappears, then she is followed by Sofa and then Morgan and finally Inferior. The remaining members of the group look around at each other with sadness and confusion for their fallen friends.

Ayres appears in the principal's office behind his desk. He smiles with content as the bell rings. He nurses his wounds and looks on the commons as the new day of school ends.

"Time to head home." Ayres says with happy.


End file.
